Man in Green
by Johnny Lecroix
Summary: Luigi knows that he'll always be overlooked, so why bother trying? But with his love life causing problems, and an attack being launched on the Mushroom Kingdom, there's no room to be passive. Especially when the past is haunting his every move. LxD MxP
1. It Ain't Easy Being Green

A/N: Johnny here people, with my first ever fanfiction _Man in Green. _I'm not much of a writer, I'm just feeling it right now. Feel free to read and review or whatever. Flame if you must, but please keep my mother out of it. Hopefully you read the summary, and you know the premise, because that'll make the story easier to follow. Enough talk though, here we go, with Chapter 1 of _Man in Green_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or any rights related to Mario. Ask Shigeru Miyamoto about that stuff. I do, however, own a wide variety of Mario games. That should count.

**Chapter 1: It Ain't Easy Being Green **

Mario's House

"Luigi, you lazy bum! Get up! We're gonna be late for the first round of the Star Cup Tennis Tournament!" hollered Mario as he slipped on his best red cap after carefully brushing his thick brown hair.

"Mmm not going" mumbled Luigi, as he lazily rolled over on the couch in the living room of the small, modest home that Mario owned. Luigi now owned a mansion, but occasionally he stayed with his big brother in order to bond more now that Mario had become busier with more pressing matters.

Namely, Princess Peach.

Luigi had known for years that Mario was very fond of the princess, and he did whatever he could to resist chasing after Peach himself. Surely, a beauty like Peach was going to be chased by more than one man in the kingdom. The downside was, however, that one of the men chasing her was the esteemed hero of the kingdom, Mario.

"Luigi, what's up? You've been extra lazy as of late. First you didn't want to go go-kart racing with me, Peach, and Daisy. And now you don't want to play tennis? You've always loved tennis. What's the matter?" asked a concerned Mario, who was now rummaging through his fridge, looking for a quick snack before he headed off for the castle.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like going. Can't a grown man laze around when he feels it?" grumbled Luigi, as he tossed around once more on the couch.

"Well, not really. You can't just back out of the tournament Luigi. I mean, you're already signed up. Now come on, get dressed and let's head out for the castle already. We're late as it is." sighed Mario.

"Now would probably be a good time to tell you that I didn't sign up for the tournament. But hey, go have some fun big bro." said Luigi as he got up and walked to the kitchen and began searching through Mario's cabinets in search of some breakfast.

"Now would also be a good time to tell you that I signed you up for the tournament because I knew you were going to be lazy about it. Now one last time, get dressed, grab a snack, and let's go. I'll be waiting by the pipe." said Mario, with a slightly smug expression spread across his face.

Luigi released a deep, defeated sigh. He hated when Mario dragged him along. Obediently, he grabbed a snack, and made his way to his bag that he brought with him when he came to sleep at Mario's house.

Mario looked back and quickly noticed the grim expression on Luigi's face. Mario dragged Luigi along multiple times throughout their adventures, and recently he began to notice a different expression on Luigi's face whenever he did so. It was beginning to change from one of reluctance, to one of…anger.

"Hey cheer up Luigi. Look on the bright side, Daisy is going to be there; maybe you can try to get a bit closer with her. I mean, I'm pretty sure she likes you more than she likes any other guy you know." said Mario, trying to sway Luigi into coming happily.

It was another flaw in the brothers' relationship. In Mario's mind, all was fine. He loved Peach, and he believed that Luigi was beginning to gather interest in Sarasaland's princess, Daisy.

But he was wrong.

Luigi, in no way shape or form, disliked Daisy. In fact, he thought of her as a kind person and a good friend, and certainly he thought of her as an attractive female. He just never liked her in a romantic way. Peach, however, was special.

He admired Peach in too many ways to count. He loved how she could be soft-spoken, and then loud and in charge in an instant. He loved her soft, gentle voice. He certainly loved her physical appearance. And yet, he could not tell himself that he loved her. For one reason, and one reason alone.

Mario loved her.

Luigi had tried so, so hard time and time again to try and stop himself from loving Peach. But that's the thing about love. Once you start loving someone, it's nearly impossible to stop loving them.

"Ermm, great." mumbled Luigi as he began undressing out of his pajamas and into his overalls.

"All finished!" yelled Luigi as he shoved a cold pizza into his mouth.

Luigi ran over to where Mario was waiting, and they began their walk to the castle. Along the way, Luigi, strangely, got a feeling in his gut that today, nothing was going to go his way. _Shoot, why do I have the feeling that today is going to be one __**hell**__ of a day?_

Princess Peach's Castle 

"Peach can you hurry the hell up please? I don't want to be late for this tournament" scolded Daisy.

"My my Daisy, aren't you excited? And be patient, it takes time for these sorts of things" responded Peach, who had spent two hours sprucing herself up for the tournament.

"You're going to sweat anyway, why bother getting yourself all prettified?" sighed Daisy. She cared greatly for Peach, but sometimes she wished that she wasn't quite so girly.

"Well, some of us have people that we want to look good for, if you know what I mean. I'm the princess, I simply cannot just show up to an event without looking my best." said Peach. "Besides, we're not going to be late; I woke us up far too early to be late. The tournament is being held next to the castle anyway."

"You're right. You did wake us up too early."

"Oh hush. You should really start trying to make yourself look a bit more princess-like too Daisy. Doesn't your dad want you to take the throne once you find a husband? You can't keep him waiting much longer."

"I can't help that, it's not my fault that every guy I meet bothers the hell out of me. They're all stuck up snobs that just want me for my looks. Not that I can blame them of course. I mean, I'm pretty hot." whipped Daisy as she struck a pose.

"I can understand that, but you have to keep looking for a man anyway. Your dad's not getting any younger. And you're a princess. You have responsibilities that you have to fulfill for your kingdom." Peach was now the one doing the scolding.

"Man when did you go all responsible on me?" questioned Daisy. She knew that this was not a characteristic that Peach possessed.

"Oh you know, Toadsworth. I've been getting a speech kind of like that for a while now. And the more I hear it, the more I believe it."

"It's easy for you though. You have Mario."

"It's not as easy as you think. Mario may not seem like it, but he's a pretty shy guy. He hasn't even done more than modest flirting with me. I know he likes me. At least, I'm pretty sure he likes me. I don't know anymore…" Peach said as her voice slowly progressed into a whisper.

Silence fell between the princesses for a while. Peach continued to ready herself for a couple of minutes. Until, finally, she spoke.

"What about you Daisy? Luigi's a pretty nice and handsome guy. Why not go after him? Wow him with your **hotness**" giggled Peach. She had flustered Daisy, a feat not easily done.

"E-Easier said than done. That green guy hasn't treated me as anything more than a friend. Not like I mind, he's a great friend. But…" Daisy stuttered on what she wanted to say with a growing shade of crimson spread across her face.

"But…?" Peach pressed Daisy. She wanted Daisy to admit this to herself. She knew it would be good for her.

"PRINCESSES!" hollered a familiar old toad. "You two are going to be late if you don't hurry your bottoms up!"

Toadsworth appeared in the doorway of Peach's room. He did not anticipate the hostile welcome he received.

"Toadsworth…what did I say you had to do when entering my room?" growled Peach with fire blazing inside her shiny blue eyes.

"Ermm, knock?" Toadsworth grew nervous. Even he feared Peach when she was truly upset.

"Good…now was there anything else you needed to tell me?" any longer and Peach may have just been breathing fire.

"Um yes ma'am! Mario and Luigi have arrived! They await your company to the tournament! I'll be waiting in the limo!" the old toad said as he hastily made his way out of Peach's sight.

"Damn girl, you're scary" muttered Daisy.

"Hush hush, now then what is it that you were saying Daisy?"

"I was saying that we needed to get going otherwise I wouldn't get to spend much time with him!" Daisy fibbed.

Peach was not fooled.

"Daisy…" Peach was not going to drop the subject. And Daisy knew it.

"Oh I think I hear Mario and Luigi calling for us! Let's head downstairs!" Daisy was desperate to evade the situation. She bolted out of the room and ran downstairs to meet the plumbers.

Downstairs, Mario and Luigi had patiently been waiting as they stood in the middle of the main corridor.

"Hi Luigi! Hi Mario!" yelled the yellow princess as she ran over to greet the two.

"She said your name first." whispered Mario as he jabbed Luigi with his elbow.

"Shut up." Luigi jabbed back.

"Mario! Luigi!" called Peach as she also ran over to greet the two. "By the way, did you two call for us?"

"Of course not, we sat here and waited. If you still need more time it's okay." Mario said. He was clearly awestruck by Peach's beauty.

"Mmhmm" said Peach as she glared at Daisy.

"Well no use standing around right? Let's go!" yelled Daisy.

The four made their way out of the castle and into the limousine that Toadsworth had been waiting in, just fifty feet away in the street before the castle. Mario was still admiring Peach as they began what Peach referred to as 'modest flirting'. Luigi simply stared at the ground before him and thought of Peach. Slowly, his cheeks turned a very faint shade of pink.

"So Luigi, how've you been? I missed you at our last go-kart get together." Daisy attempted conversation with Luigi. If she was going to be with any guy in her life, he was the one.

"Hmm? Oh I was busy sorry. Just had some stuff to do…" Luigi responded as he whipped his head up to meet Daisy's eyes.

He didn't realize that his cheeks were still a faint pink. Otherwise, he certainly would not have looked at Daisy. Unfortunately, Daisy noticed them.

_Ohh he's blushing! He's even cuter when he blushes! I guess that 'I missed you' thing counts as flirting? Well whatever it is, I need to try it some more! I got a shot at this! _

Optimism can be a double-edged sword, after all.

_All I got to do is get Luigi alone. Then maybe I can talk with him some more…and maybe even…GAH! Disgusting girly side, oh well I'll live with it. After all, I've got a gut feeling that after today, my relationship with Luigi will __**never**__ be the same. _

Bowser's Battleship

Miles away, the newly prepared battleship of a familiar spike-shelled turtle was preparing for an attack on the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I can't believe I've been such a fool! To think I've completely forgotten about capturing the Kingdom and making it my own! Ah! No matter! This time victory will be mine! Especially now that I've obtained my secret weapon…hehehe Mario you fool you have no idea what you're dealing with…KAMEK! Is my little 'Weapon of Honor' ready yet?"

"No your evilness! An unholy resurrection takes time! Are you sure this was a good idea to begin with? Think of the possible repercussions, you've gone and put us all in danger…"

"Silence! You foolish minion! How dare you question my methods! Just make sure he's ready by the time we arrive at the kingdom! Now leave me!"

"Yes your foolishness…" Kamek muttered under his breath.

"Hehe this time Mario, this time. This time it's going to be different. It **WILL** be my victory! Now that I have the combined force of a fellow villain at my disposal! Let's see what he can do for me…MUAHAHAHA" The Koopa King laughed long and venomously.

"Yes, soon enough, I will rise to power with the help of my newly raised, magician minion."

"Dimentio."

A/N: There's Chapter 1 folks! Now what's up with Dimentio? Is he going to stay loyal to Bowser? Or will he seek his own revenge? And what's up with Luigi and his strange personality? That's what next chapter is for! I'd appreciate some reviews peeps. Heads up though I'm busy this week and probably won't be able to start until next weekend. Til' then, Johnny out!


	2. One Hell Of A Day Part One

A/N: Johnny here, and um, yeah it's been a while hasn't it? Well, naturally I have my reasons for that, although laziness does have a lot to do with that as well. Anyways, back to the story. It's not as long as it probably should be considering the amount of time it's been, but hey at least I didn't waste much time posting it once I was done, right? Okay, no, but other than that, here's Chapter 2 of _Man __in __Green_. Oh and um, italics indicate inner thoughts...hopefully you noticed, if not there you go. Enjoy homies.

**Chapter 2: One Hell Of A Day Part One**

At The Star Cup 

"Ah look Mario! What do you think of the newly renovated Mushroom Stadium? I believe that it will provide a rather enchanting aura for the fans to bask in while they enjoy this year's competition. I always love it when it's my turn to host one of these, and I love it even more when I get to play on my home turf" mused the fair pink princess. Despite being a gentle princess, Peach takes her game seriously, and she's never afraid to show it, even to Mario.

"It's beautiful Princess, and I'm sure it'll look even better when you toe the court" said Mario as he averted his eyes, trying to avoid showing his flushed face.

"Do you...really mean that?" Peach was as patient as any woman in the kingdom, but when it comes to her romance with Mario, she's reaching the end of her rope. _Come __on, __make __a __move...there's __no __better __place __to __announce __a __relationship __than __at __an __event __like __this. __All __you __need __is __a l__ittle __bit __of __a __push._

"Well now, Louie and I fall behind for just a minute, and you two are already at it, huh?" Daisy sure does love to tease.

"Daisy..." glared Peach.

"Hmm?" Luigi finally decided to look up, lost in his own thoughts. _Oh __I __see __where __this __is __going. __Better __change __the __mood __before __we __have __a __princess __cat__fight __on __the __court...again...geez __princesses __are __weird. __At __least, __the __ones I__know._

"So um, princesses, we better get suited up for the pre-tournament introductions and stuff...so um, let's go Mario. See you on the courts Peach, Daisy." The ever so awkward Luigi, despite not being suave with his words, has his own unique trait about the way he spoke. He was delicate, and it never went over the head of the flower princess.

"Some guy you have there Dais."

"Seriously, I think he could talk Bowser into taking up figure skating. But anyhow, shall we?" The princesses and plumbers parted ways for their respective changing rooms, where their change of clothes and other pre-game necessities were going to be delivered to by Peach's attendants. Meanwhile, the aforementioned spiky shelled turtle had no plans of attending the event, his eyes were fixed on something larger.

Bowser's Battleship 

"Sire, we are nearing our destination. We expect to board within the hour. Although if you don't mind me asking, Your Grotesqueness, why are we not attacking the princess's castle like usual? Is your target not the princess?" questioned a befuddled Kamek.

"FOOL! My target has always been and will always be the fair princess. My strategy this time is NOT something a mere advisor such as yourself would ever be able to comprehend. Now attend to my guest! And ensure that all is ready for the attack!" ordered the spiked tyrant.

"Yes your Hideousness." Kamek scuttled away, but was not happy with the answer he received. _This __doesn't __make __any __sense, __he's __not __even __telling __me?__ I'm __the __one __that __comes __up __with __the __plans! __Unless...he's __plotting __something __so __diabolical, __even __I __wouldn't __accept __the __outcome? __Or __is __this __really __too __complex __for __me __to __understand? __Nonsense, __King __Bowser? __Too __smart __for __me? __Please. __Regardless, __I'm __keeping __on __my __toes, __no __way __is __anything __happening __to __me __because __of __his __stupid __plan._

Bowser sat in his command room, alone. Putting the final pieces of his plan together in his head. _Hehe, so far so good. I know Kamek has to be skeptical about this whole thing by now, and that's fine for now. If all goes according to plan I won't need him now, or ever. The fool! He really believes ANYTHING will be accomplished from attacking the castle again? No, no even I know when I'm bested in strength, and Mario is the only one that can fit that description. _

The Koopa King laid further back into his chair, annoyed at the thought of someone stronger than him in the kingdom. Unsatisfied, yet smug, the king smiled mischievously and couldn't help but to begin laughing at the 'pure genius' of his plot. Bowser began to seriously search through the steps he would take, making sure that it all flowed perfectly. _MY plan goes further than simply attacking the castle. First, I must ensure that every possible hindrance to my plot is together, so that none can oppose me once the deed has been done. My attack must lead them all into the castle, so that all may be executed properly.  
><em>

The King of Evil took a large breath in, and looked out of the cockpit of his master control room, he saw Mario's house slowly appearing in the distance, as if it was just a tiny insignificant pebble.

_With them all in the castle, I can make my move. First, I take the princess as quickly as possible. Obviously, Mario and Green Stache', erm his name is escaping me...Anyway THOSE two blasted plumbers will get in my way. And I have no doubts that they will be more than willing to fight out of anger due to the fact that I've destroyed their precious homes. That's where I have Dimentio come in and fight up a storm with them, as I'm sure he will at least be able to hold them off long enough for me to make my move. And Kamek, depending on how he acts, may be 'asked' to participate as well, and the best part is, it doesn't matter AT ALL who wins! With the princess in my hands, and the only two forces who can come close to opposing me other than Mario and his misfit brother in a battle, there will be no stopping me when I end them all, with my super top-secret project that can and shall flatten this useless terrain into dust, while Peach and I make our escape back to my castle. And with that..._

"Watch out MK...Big, Bad, Bowser is coming to play! And believe me, hehe, I play dirty. First up is your home, Mario. Let's see how you like it when your home is nothing but wood and dust!"

Star Cup Female Changing Room 

"So Peachy, Mario's being a bit flirty today, wouldn't you say?" teased Daisy as she slipped into her sports attire.

"I wouldn't say so, Mario is always a gentleman, I'm sure he was just being nice. If he was trying to flirt he would've been more forward, right?"

"I dunno, maybe he was nervous? You are the princess of the kingdom...and you're like really hot. Almost as hot as me even!" smirked Daisy as stars flashed in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Mario? Nervous? No way, he's never been nervous about anything in his life, why would he be nervous over that? We've known each other for quite some time, you know." said Peach, completely ignoring Daisy's last sentence.

"It's possible. And c'mon Peach, everyone says you're as pretty as a fresh spring flower. We need to up that confidence of yours. Just be a little forward, and I bet you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand."

"It's not that simple. We've been friends for as long as I can remember, and if he hasn't made a move on me yet, why would he start now? So if I were to make the first move, how would I know he would return my feelings!" Peach was obviously exasperated over the whole situation.

"Forget this, we're freakin' princesses! C'mon Peach, it's time to quit beating around the bush! We're gonna go out there, and we're gonna man up!" shouted Daisy with a very boyish smile on her face.

"Umm Dais we're girls. Anyways, I'm done changing so let's head out. I'll try to be a bit more forward, I suppose. But don't let me stop you from **manning ****up."** giggled Peach, putting extra emphasis on Daisy's silly phrase.

"Right," said Daisy, ignoring Peach's attempt at teasing her, "Let's go!"

Meanwhile - Male Changing Room

"So, um, Weege, you mind if a big brother grovels to his little bro for some advice?" chuckled Mario coolly as he changed out of his overalls and into the sports attire that Peach's attendants had provided for the brothers.

"Heh."

"Heh? What do you mean heh? What, are we getting too old to bond as brothers or what?" Mario and Luigi haven't aged a day in years, but nevertheless, Mario is self-conscious about his age, even if he doesn't remember how old he is.

"Nah nah, nothing like that." _I __just __don't __think __we __get __along __well __enough __anymore __to __bond...nah __I __can't __say __that.__At __least __not __here_. "I um, just think it's a bit funny how I somehow ended up having a million different names. Daisy gives me a new one every time I see her." _Oh __boy, __I __really __shouldn't __have __said __her __name._

"Ahaaa, well I was gonna blabber about my own girl problems, but why don't we talk about yours instead?" Mario smiled contently.

"Nothing to talk about." blurted Luigi. _Woops._

"Nothing to talk about? Come on bro. You're the smart one here. You know, I know, hell, freakin' Bowser probably knows that she digs you. Do you just not like her? If so, tell me...the last thing I want to do is put you in an uncomfortable situation bro, and you know that." Mario may be a bit thickheaded at times, but deep down he is a caring brother who would undoubtedly give the world for his little brother to be happy, although Luigi usually has a hard time believing it.

_Make me uncomfortable? Oh, the irony! Well jeez what do I say? I don't HATE Daisy...I just don't love her. Well, I think she's really pretty, almost as pretty as Peach. And her personality is...tiresome usually, but fun. Maybe if I actually went along with her I could fall in love with her...but then there's Peach, but who am I fooling with that? Do I even have a chance with her? Man that is NEGATIVE as hell. Aaaa! I need to think this over more, that's for sure. Goddamn it why am I making my life so freaking hard?_

"LUIGI!" shouted Mario.

"What!" Luigi shouted right back, lost in his train of thought.

"If you have conversations with yourself, people will think you're insane. Even if they're in your head." Mario teased.

"Oh. My bad."

"So?"

"So what?"

"LUIGI!"

"Oh yeahhh, I needed to answer!" _C'mon __quick __thinking __here __Luigi, __let'sa __go._

"Waiting."

"Uhhh."

"Mario! Luigi! I say chaps, I do believe it's time for the introductions! Make haste!" hollered an all too familiar elderly toad over an intercom hooked up to both changing rooms.

_Safe! I swear old man, you have some awesomely terrible timing! _

"Luigi! Get back here we are so not done yet!" yelled Mario as he chased his younger brother into the center of the stadium, where all the players had already been aligned, waiting for Mario and Luigi to join so that they could begin.

On The Court 

"Oh would you look at that, we're here, well time to smile for the cameras, right Mario?" smiled Luigi, certain that he was safe for the time being. _Maybe __I __can __get __myself __knocked __out __of __the __tournament __really __fast, __and __I __can __go __home __before __Mario __questions __me __more...and __then __I __can __take __a __vacation __to __Isle __Delfino __or __something __and __say __that __I __needed __some __rest. __Sweet, __that's __the __best __idea __I've __had __all __day!_

"I'm gonna get my answers Luigi." stated Mario with a cunning smile gracing his face.

"Mario! Luigi! Took you guys long enough!" shouted Daisy as she made her way towards the plumbers.

"Daisy! I'm sure the brothers were simply taking their time so they could look their sharpest for the good people of the kingdom, right Mario?"

"Um right!" said Mario with a light red blush slowly creeping along his face. _Dressing __slower __than __a __princess...should __I __think __it's __funny __or __should __I __be __embarrassed?_

"Taking their time is one thing, but seriously you guys, you dress slower than Peachy here! But besides that...Ahem! Luigi! There's something I need to tell you!" shouted Daisy, who suddenly was turning more and more red in the face by the second.

"Umm sure what's up?" said a startled Luigi. Suddenly it appeared that the eyes of everyone in the entire stadium had fallen upon the flower princess. _Seriously, __if __this __is __what __I __think __it's __gonna __be, __it's __gonna __get __really __awkward, __really __fast...and __I'm __not __gonna __get __to __go __on __that __vacation __of __mine._

Peach looked over at Daisy in bewilderment. _You're going to do that **here** of all places? Well you are one brave woman Daisy, good luck! _

Mario simply smiled in delight. _Looks like I won't need an answer after all. Hopefully it's the right answer, nah I'm sure this'll go fine. _

Daisy, meanwhile, was starting to notice the atmosphere. _Geez, me and my big mouth! I can't believe I would even think about doing this here! Too late now I guess, here goes..._

"I um...just wanted to tell you that...I um...I" started Daisy, before suddenly getting cut off by an old toad breaking terrible news to the crowd and to the players.

"Ahem! Attention ladies and gentlemen! The Star Cup this year will be postponed until further notice! All players please report to my broadcasting booth for further briefing. Spectators, the official announcement I've received from my messenger toads is that Bowser has destroyed a significant section of the Mushroom Kingdom, just minutes ago by attacking the western section of our beloved kingdom. Princess Peach shall be addressing the kingdom with our planned course of action tomorrow at noon, the event shall be televised from the front of the castle doors, where the princess will deliver this speech. This is due to time restraint, as we of the Mushroom Kingdom must prepare our retaliation immediately. Those who have now lost their homes, we will be providing relief at our emergency bunkers, where you all have the option to stay at until we may rebuild your homes. Others may stay with friends or family. Again, we apologize immensely for this event, everyone please start calmly making your exits. That is all."

The stadium remained silent for what seemed to be an eternity, absolutely mortified by the sudden change of events. Finally, the good people of the Mushroom Kingdom were successfully able to follow Toadsworth's orders, and they began to file out of the stadium.

Meanwhile, the players in the center were also stunned by Bowser's sudden attack.

"Wahahaaa, those poor fools in the western section, I would hate to have MY beautiful estate destroyed by that fat piece of shell. Good thing Waluigi and I don't live anywhere near here, ain't that right twiggy?" laughed Wario, who was also to participate in the coming tournament.

"Seriously lucky us. Sucks for whoever had all their stuff blown up like that." laughed Waluigi.

"Yoshi." said Yoshi, who lives on Yoshi Island and also did not have his home affected.

"Freakin' Ook Ook man. Glad I live in my jungle." added Donkey Kong, who had only recently managed to pick English up due to his continuous participation in the kingdom's sporting events. Although his way of speaking was terribly influenced by the multiple slang terms used by the participants in said events. No one really knows why Yoshi hasn't learned the language since Donkey Kong apparently learned it, but no one seems to question it, as they understand him regardless.

"Umm, Mario? Luigi? You two okay?" questioned a worried Peach, who knew that both their houses were directly in that section of the kingdom, and that their houses were surely compromised.

"Ou-Our house...I-I can't believe that...it's really gone..." said Mario softly, as if Bowser had destroyed a part of him in destroying his home. Even since Luigi had moved to his own mansion, Mario had always considered his house to be Luigi's as well.

"..." Luigi remained at a loss for words, apparently deep in thought. _Wow...my mansion...our house...man. All that gone in an instant. It's a good thing I kept some coins in the bank, just in case something like this happened. I sure had some priceless things in there. _Luigi deeply sighed, remembering all of his pricey memorabilia and furniture, along with the irreplaceable memories he had made inside of his home. _Well my house was insured anyway but still...it's the principle of it all. I suppose I'm going to have to take Mario under my wing for now and stay at an inn on the east side of the kingdom. Or...knowing him we're gonna end up staying with Yoshi, or Toad, or...oh geez don't tell me._

"Hey guys," said Daisy softly, "if you guys need a place to stay, Peach can probably let you two stay at the castle. She lets me stay there with her, so I'm sure she'd let you two. Right Peach?"

"I don't see why not." replied Peach. _Staying with the brothers...for however long this lasts, I'm sure **something** is bound to happen. Other than that I sure hope they're okay. _

"Thanks for the offer, but um, Mario?" said Luigi as Mario raised his glove to Luigi's lips to silence him.

"Thanks a lot you two, really. We'd be honored to stay at the castle." Mario had apparently regained his composure, that is, until he thought about Bowser.

"As for Bowser..." Mario looked in Luigi's direction, his gaze menacing and his eyes red, "Our little feud ends here, right Luigi?"

"Ye-Yeah." stammered Luigi. _Damn, I almost feel sorry for Bowser. _

"Umm, in any case let's head up to Toadsworth to hear what he wants to tell us." said Peach, a bit staggered from Mario's gaze.

"Right. Let's go." Mario began a path into the seats and up into the booth where Toadsworth was waiting. It wasn't the quickest way to him, but the way Mario was at the moment, everyone followed quietly. And no one questioned him.

A/N: Okay, so it's short. Laziness is a serious medical condition and your support is appreciated as I try to fight this terrible ailment. Review if you want, and that's about it. It may take some time for the next chapter...hopefully it won't be three months this time. Until next time, Johnny out.


End file.
